The Way to an Idol's Heart
by Aki Rei
Summary: Tatsuha gets to spend time with Ryuichi alone in the latter's isolated house for a whole month. Tatsuha's self appointed mission? Make the rock star fall in love with him.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers**: Not mine.

**Summary**: A spin off from Love Fool. Yuki's been getting help from Tatsuha with regards to courting Shuichi. Aizawa Taki is a rival of Yuki so when he found out that Tatsuha is behind all of Yuki's dating genius he wanted to get him out of the way. He then tricked our gullible Sakuma Ryuichi into 'keeping prisoner' a certain very sick but very loyal fan of his.

The Way to an Idol's Heart

Prologue

I, Uesugi Tatsuha, am the happiest person in the whole world. Nobody could ever compare to what I am feeling right now. The feeling of contentment, happiness and elation is a combination that had left me feeling all high and mighty. You might ask me why. Of course you'd ask why. There must be a reason as to why I said that I'm the happiest person in the world right? The reason is fairly simple. It's all owing to the fact that I have finally achieved my ultimate goal in life. After so much hard work and dedication and yes, some help from lady luck, I finally got what I wanted!!

What is it that I want? If you didn't know the answer to that yet, I'll have to assume that you must be really thick or that I'm not obvious enough. I'll cut the chase here and just spill. The one thing – or shall I say person – that I want most in the world is none other than Sakuma Ryuichi, the one and only sultry, sexy vocalist of Nittle Grasper. And guess what? I get to spend time, a lot of time with him _alone_. No other people. Just the two of us. Even if it's only for an entire month.

How come, you might ask? Well, to tell you frankly I don't even know how it all happened myself. Sure, I could simply say that it's all me, all my work, all my charm. But it honestly didn't happen that way. I still don't know if it's destiny or if it's just one elaborate trick someone pulled. But all I know is that when I finally stopped, even for just awhile, haranguing Sakuma-san, he came to me.

On his own volition, he came to me!! Like a dream come true, right? But then it was reality, I tell you. I was having the headache of the year and I had decided then that sleeping in would be the best way to go. I was jolted awake when someone had knocked the door down so loudly. After the smoke had cleared from the mess, I saw a man in the doorway breathing heavily. Apparently when he came to his senses, said man came torpedoing his way through my room to get to me. I blinked at the sudden closeness of the guy and had asked myself if I was in danger. I mean, a stranger was in my room. Someone I didn't know. But the more I stared at his face, the more he looked really, really familiar.

I stared and stared some more and finally when my hazy, achy brain processed the face, I gasped. THE Sakuma Ryuichi is here right in front of my face, in my bed, practically straddling at me. If I wasn't caught unaware and wasn't sporting a major hung over, I would have been my usual confident and horny self. But alas, I was reduced to a shy, virgin in front of my currently-looking-concerned love.

"Are you okay, Tatsuha-chan?" He asked me in a small child-like voice. His lower lip was trembling as if trying not to cry. He put a hand to my cheek and stroked it softly.

"Am I too late nanoda?" Sakuma-san asked as he offered me his Kumagorou in comfort. I numbly took it, unable to assess the situation. I was like, what the hell is he talking about? I'm perfectly fine except from a splitting headache. I bunched my brows together in total confusion and had to refrain myself from answering – I don't even know what my Sakuma-san is talking about and one wrong answer might send him running away from here. I definitely don't want that so I had to act all cautious.

"It' all right nanoda. Ryu-chan will take care of you nanoda." I still don't know what he was talking about but... What the hell?!! He's going to take care of me and I'm going to enjoy it all the way. Since my brain had started to clear, I know I'm hung over but because of my blissfully happy state I forgot all about it, I guessed that Sakuma-san must be thinking I'm sick. Terribly sick. I don't know where he got the idea, but I don't give a damn.

Sakuma-san hugged me tightly and kept assuring me that 'Ryu-chan' will take care of me. I nodded and acted all melancholy. After all, terminally sick people don't bounce around like they're perfectly healthy people!!

'Ryu-chan' had a thoughtful look on his face as he slipped away from me to sit at the edge of my bed. I was just getting used to feeling of his hands on my face too!!! So anyway after much contemplation, he instructed me that I won't be needing my things and that we should go to his place right away. I agreed. I mean, is there any other answer to that?!

All was going well when we reached a snag. My brother. When I agreed to go, I haven't thought about my duties to my aniki. I only remembered about it when I saw a trapped look on his face when Sakuma-san announced that I will be staying with him for one whole month. I couldn't help feeling guilty about my brother's predicament but I also can't help feeling excited that I'd be staying with my idol for a whole fucking month.

"Why are you taking him?!" Yuki Eiri, the handsome novelist with the bad attitude and my kickass older brother asked Sakuma-san incredously. He awaited Ryu-chan's answer intently. I turned my head to await the answer as well. I needed facts so that I can act accordingly later.

"Tatsuha-chan's got a terminal illness!! Ryu-chan is the only one who can cure him, nanoda!!" Oh, really?! I've got a terminal illness and I don't even know of it?! Great!! That's means more pampering for me!!

"Tatsuha's fine!! He's not sick!!" I was daydreaming about breakfasts in bed and back rubs and what have you when I snapped to attention. I'm fucking sick aniki!! Dammit!!!

"I'm sick aniki!! I'm suffering here!!" I answered loudly. I mean, jeez. This is my one chance and my brother wants to ruin it. Given, I won't be able to help him like I promised but... this is a once in lifetime opportunity. I glared at my brother and he caught on. He sighed and looked at Ryu-chan.

"Can I talk to my brother for a minute?" He looked at Ryuichi and my idol nodded his acquiescence.

"But only for a little while, okay nanoda?" Aniki sighed, stood up and steered me towards his trashed living room. He sat on his sofa and looked imploringly at me.

"Do you have to go?" He asked in a dejected voice with matching pathetic face. God. And I thought I had the authority when it comes to puppy dog eyes plus begging. I rolled my eyes as I plopped down next to him.

"Of course I have to go!! You realize that chances like these don't come too often?" I asked him tiredly. My brother pouted.

"I thought you'd help me." He said again in a little voice. I sighed. Why do I suddenly got the feeling that I'm the 'older' brother here?

"Aniki, I did help you. And besides, even without me you'll be doing great." I said that with much conviction but inside I was doubting him. I know he has the makings of a great romanticist but he's so stubborn at times about showing his feelings. He's smart too, so all the things I've reminded him of and taught him should still be inside his head. It's just that he's afraid to act it all out.

"I'm doing great because you're with me!! What the hell am I supposed to do once you're gone?!" He asked me as his voice raised a level. Now he's getting mad. Really whacked mood swings if you ask me.

"Duh!! Continue what we're doing!! I've told you all the tips didn't I? You should be able to come up with dating plans by now!!" I told him in an equally loud voice. Aniki stood up and towered over me.

"But!! But..."

"But what?! You know you have ideas aniki!! You're just too afraid to act on it!!"

"Am not!!"

"Are too!! Remember your date yesterday with Shuichi was all your idea!! I just modified it a little bit!!" This time aniki didn't have a come back. He hung his head. I sighed, stood up l and hugged him.

"Aniki, you can do it, for sure. You have my confidence. And besides would you ruin this chance for me? You know that I've been obsessing about Sakuma-san for who knows when... This is like a dream come true for me." I felt my brother nod against my shoulder. I released him from my hug and held him at arms length.

"So you're letting me go?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I said with authority that it almost made aniki's cocky smirk appear. Before the smirk was completed he frowned.

"But just for one month okay? Exactly one month!!" Gawd. Is my aniki really a guy?! I mean, he's PMS-ing!! First, he's all pouty then he becomes mad then almost cocky and now he's acting protective?!! What the hell?!!

"Gah. Who would have thought that you were an over protective brother?!!" I whined aloud as he smacked my head. I rubbed my abused head.

"Tatsuha I mean it. If you're not back within a month I'll personally drag you out of his house." He stated solemnly. I nodded with a pout.

"Fine. But in return you are not to disturb my stay there!! No calls, no visits, no nothing okay?!"

"Fine." He grumbled. I saw him cross his fingers behind his back. I narrowed my eyes.

"If you break that promise, I swear you'll meat an agonizingly, slow and painful death!!" He nodded grudgingly and offered his hand. I shook it and the pact was made. He sighed and trudged his way towards the kitchen while I was skipping lightly beside him.

_I'm going to Sakuma-san's house, I'm going to Sakuma-san's house_!! I chanted inside my head as we emerged in the kitchen to see Shuichi, Ryu-chan and Kumagorou sitting at the table talking quietly. When Sakuma-san noticed our reappearance he brightened.

"Let's go now nanoda!!" And with that he scooped Kumagorou up in its chair threw him in my arms, grabbed my hand and went outside aniki's house in a flash.

As the world whirled by, literally too by the way, in front of my eyes, I couldn't help but thinking that I'm the luckiest person in the whole world. I'm given the chance to achieve my second ultimate goal in life and that is to make Sakuma-san fall madly in love with me!! And in a matter of hours, maybe even minutes, I would be having the time of my life, with Sakuma-san in his house for a whole month!!!!

This might be pity on Sakuma-san's part for the moment, since he was thinking that I am terminally ill, but it won't last long. Within the month I have to make his feelings genuine for me. Not concern over the sick and dying but deeply and madly in love with me!! _I can't wait to get it started!!_

T.B.C

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think?! I wanted to try a Ryu/Tat fic so here it is!! I had originally planned to include them in my other fic, Love Fool, but since it centers its attention to the love triangle of Yuki-Shuichi-Taki, I can't focus on them so I made a separate fic for them!! :-)

Anyway, feedbacks would be nice. Tell me if it's worth continuing!! Ja ne. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Yesterday's high has all but left me. The initial euphoria of being with Sakuma-san, alone in his hideaway, has already been replaced by anxiousness. Yes, anxiousness. Now that I have the time to think clearly about the situation I'm in, I'm suddenly struck with an alien feeling of fear. I had suddenly developed doubts about this harebrained idea of mine.

Of course, when the opportunity first came to me, I immediately thought that it was a good idea. I mean, it's not everyday that Sakuma-san will come at your house saying that he will take care of you because you have this terminal illness. Since my beloved had left me to my devices last night – he sweetly claimed that I need to get a full 8 hours sleep – I was suddenly forced to analyze the situation that I have with him.

I, Uesugi Tatsuha, am terminally ill and supposedly bed ridden – as perceived by Sakuma-san of course. He wouldn't even let me stand up on my own! But that's why he's so lovable. Ehem. Anyway. I'm a patient and he's like a nurse of sorts. So how am I going to win him over and pretend to be dying within the month or so?

Think about it. If I acted like I am dying then all I can do is to stay in bed with Kumagorou as my bed buddy, eat out of Ryuichi's hand, play sick then at the end of the day, sleep. Then replay all of that again each and every day. That way I am not arousing any suspicion about my true state of well being. Well, isn't this frustrating for me.

I've been thinking of a thousand ways to get romantic and cozy with Sakuma-san but everything that seems to pop in to my head requires lots of effort exertion. And I cannot afford to do so since I'm sick and all, thank you. I sigh as I look beside my bed to look at the clock. It read 4:09 am.

Great. Now I've just lost hours of sleep because of my inability to plan. I give out a big, depressing sigh as I think about how lucky my brother Eiri is to have me. I mean, I've helped him a lot with his romance and here I am, lonely, miserable and cannot even depend on him to help me out. I doubt if he can even give me a half decent advice.

I frown as I think about my big brother. Before he met Shuichi, he was lazy as hell with the ladies. And yet, he still had them clamoring at his feet. Maybe he has a trade secret about reeling in the women without doing anything. Hmmm…

Well, I am desperate enough. Maybe I should give my brother a call and fish for an advice. I drum my fingers on the bed side table as I think and then with a shrug decided that I would give it a try.

I rise from the bed, slip my feet on a pair of Kumagorou slippers and sneaked my way towards the door. I peek out, and studied the hallway. There is not a shred of light under Sakuma-san's door and the bathroom's so I deem it safe to proceed with the call.

Closing the door firmly behind me, I snatch my cellphone from the back pocket of my pants and plopped down on the bed, my fingers flying over the numbers. If my calculations are correct, my brother is still up and wide awake because of the last task I've given him for his mission to get Shuichi.

I listen to the phone ring once, twice, thrice until I loose count. Then, when I thought he wouldn't answer, my brother picked up the phone. I instantly recognize his smug voice.

"Tatsuha. Whatever happened to 'don't call me'?"

"Whatever. I called you. That's different."

"Hn."

"I have a big problem." I blurt out after a five second pause. I could never handle the silence. Not like Eiri.

"So?" He asks disinterestedly.

"So! I need help here man!"

"Hn. I thought you said you were the love guru. You can handle this." I frown. That's the longest sentence I've heard from him and I'm not ecstatic. Where's the monosyllabic grunts he was so fond of?

"Eiri! I don't need this now. I need your help badly!" My selfish brother just pauses and I swear I could just see him devilishly grinning from ear to ear. He just loves to see me suffer. Hmmm… That must run in the family.

"Eiri! Please! I'm begging you. I'll do anything you want for a month!" I bargained shamelessly. He sounded so smug about the whole thing, so I'm pretty darn sure that he knew a way to go about this situation I have. He's not a novelist for nothing you know.

"Half a year." He says after considering my offer. I'm flabbergasted. I didnt ask anything in return for my help! Okay... maybe I did ask to stay with him... and Heaven knows how he likes me around.

"What! That's too long."

"8 months."

"Okay, okay… Fine! 5 months."

"Deal."

"Deal." I echo him. I wait for his reply but I hear nothing but taps from a keyboard.

"So?" I prompt him into speaking some more.

"So?" He asks innocently as I hear more taps from his end of the line.

"What do I do?" I ask, restraining my legendary temper.

"Hn. Just sit tight there for a while then I'll call you back later tonight. Good night, little brother." And with that big brother just hung up on me.

I stare, mouth agape and my cellphone. It suddenly dawns on me that Eiri might still have that grudge on me. Well you know, with me leaving him hanging with all the planning with Shuichi? Could it be that he just tricked me! Ashen and shaking with frustration, I slowly, replace my cellphone on my back pocket and stared in space.

I think I just made a terrible bargain.

"ARRRGGHHHH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just seconds after I made that stupid mistake about letting out my pretty big frustration by shouting, Sakuma-san, my beloved, came barreling through my door.

"What happened na no da?" He asks, a bit breathless and his eyes shining with worry.

"Uhhh…" My eyes start to dart from side to side, finding a way to get out of this mess. Why the hell do I even bother with Eiri! I always seem to forget that half the time I'm in a mess; he's the one that caused it.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sakuma-san prompts again as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"Uhhh…" Beads of sweat are now forming on my forehead from apprehension.

"You look shaken up, na no da. Did you have a bad dream?" Bad dream? I hear the words in slow motion. Then in slow motion as well, gears starts to click in my brain.

"Yeah…" I say breathlessly as I put a hand to cover my eyes.

"Yeah. A bad dream." I murmur as I slowly sink back on my bed. I hear the bed rustling and the next thing I know, Ryuichi had laid beside me.

"Don't worry, Tat-chan. I'll be here right beside you so that the bad dream goes away, na no da." And with that he wraps his arms around me and I instantly feel a smile spread across my face and the feeling of warmth surround me.

Then just before falling asleep, I thought to myself, 'maybe, just maybe, 5 months of being Eiri's slave would be worth it.'.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm alive! I'm so sorry I took forever to update! Been swamped with school work and stuff so I hadn't found the time. And when I did, I was plagued by writer's block! But since I finally finished school, and been bored this couple days, I started to write again.

Anyway, enough of me. I hope you are still reading this story, and if you still do please review! I swear they help me write faster! Hihihi... but don't worry, got the next chap half finished already! Tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
